


Those Sparklings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Those Sparklings<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Character: Megatron<br/>Verse: TFA<br/>Summary: Sparklings of any species annoyed and disgusted him. That something was young and yet so weak. They were useless to him.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: language, hints of violence<br/>Notes: Prompt comes from dreamer_way as a requested drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Those Sparklings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Those Sparklings  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Character: Megatron  
> Verse: TFA  
> Summary: Sparklings of any species annoyed and disgusted him. That something was young and yet so weak. They were useless to him.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: language, hints of violence  
> Notes: Prompt comes from dreamer_way as a requested drabble.

Sparklings.

Children.

They were all the same to him, no matter the difference of species, organic or not. They would always remain the same to his optics.

Useless.

They were something that outrightly annoyed and disgusted him to no end. Weaklings. All of them were pathetic annoyances.

They were all useless to him.

Little fraggers that were of no use to him and he wouldn't allow his enemies to have use of them either.

Deactivation was the best choice for children of every species.

Scum.

All of the fraggers were just that.

Tiny scum on the bottom of his pedes.

And what could not be used for his cause, he quickly destroyed.


End file.
